


Just Checking

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dino(Autobot), Having fun inside Dino when he's a car, Is is rape if the person likes it?, M/M, Metal Tentacles, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I have to ask..." he trailed again and looked up to the eyes, his mind slowly coming back. "What brought that on-,"</p><p>"I was just checking your prostate," Dino cut him off.</p><p>"My prostate?" he chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Checking

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea what happened. This is weird, but I liked writing it. It's sort of perverted, but what isn't on this site?

“Alright, your turn Dino,” Derek called as he stepped over to the Ferrari, cleaning his hands with one of his rags before stopping next to the bot. He knew they Autobots had a thing about each other’s insides. If he’d been in Bee, checking out his server-drive and went to jump in Ratchet there’d be a whole verbal argument on robot cleanliness, and then Bee would say that he was clean and then Prime would get involved to separate them.

Optimus finally told him about the clean thing and Derek started wiping his hands before checking each bot now. There weren't any argument, weren't any conflicts. Everything was fine.

“Climb on in,” he purred and transformed, his body changing with a metallic clanking and fitting until he was in his car form, the driver’s door clinking open smoothly. He loved the Ferrari, loved sitting in the smooth, beautiful interior, loved the purr and vibration when Dino turned the engine. Bumblebee was a gorgeous car, don’t get him wrong, he owned a Camaro, but it was passed down from his sister. He had the car because Laura gave it to him, but Ferraris... they were his thing. The sleek red, the smooth curves, the roar of its engine. He inwardly shuddered. He adored them.

Derek slipped into the driver’s seat backwards with the door closing behind him, the seat already down so he could check the Server-drive in the backseat. He lied over the whole chair, stomach down, his boots hanging over the edge, under the steering wheel and his knees on the seat. The cushion wasn't over the seat in the back, giving him access to the drive. He checked it, touching little bits to make sure they worked. Derek relaxed into the leather, his body comfortably leaning further onto the seat.

He jerked a little when he felt something slip between his legs and slide under his shirt, slithering up his torso and winding around his chest.

“ _Calm down,_ ” the radio whispered in Dino’s voice. Derek jerked again, feeling the thick... whatever it was slide back down his body, making him bite his lip when the thing rubbed against him, the perfect size to press between his thighs and against his crotch. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, tensing a little when it pushed back up his body, rougher that time and back down.

“ _Tinted windows, no one can see, or hear,_ ” he mentioned, something Derek hadn't actually thought about. He would've worried after he thought about it, lucky the bot brought it up. Now that he thought about it, he never thought about any of this, never expected to be in Dino as a Ferrari and have him play with his body, it was just a sudden thing that was happening. He didn't exactly hate it, it felt good, especially when he ran, what he thought was a bending pipe of metal, roughly against his hardening cock, still concealed by his jeans.

He rocked his hips down against the metal, gasping when he felt a shock run up his spine and back down south. He was enjoying the touch, the metal pressed to him. Was it weird that he was enjoying his time being pleasured by a robot? Or Autobot? Should he ask Sam if he’s ever been touched like this by Bee? ... No, that’d definitely bring up questions if he hadn't. It’d just make him look insane or dirty that he’d been played with by a giant, walking, talking metal man. No, he’d keep this to himself and Dino, no one else needed to know about this.

Derek reached a hand down and felt the smooth metal sliding against his crotch, his fingers feeling it moving back and forth and then he loosely gripped it, the thing slipping through his hand as it roughly ran up and down against him.

“Ahh,” he groaned quietly, his mouth against the leather of the head rest. He started to spread his legs, his knees close to the edges of the seat. He wanted to get more friction, feeling the pressure double every few seconds with a particularly hard rub.

Derek furrowed his brows and opened his eyes, turning to look over his shoulder after feeling something press against the small of his back, gently sliding back and forth at the bottom of his spine. It was a slightly thinner bending pipe thing, like the one still rubbing between his legs. It was slithering up, taking his shirt with it and bunching it up his back until his tattoo was on show. His torso was bare and his whole back faced the ceiling. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat when he saw the metallic eyes that belonged to Dino staring down at him. Had he been watching the whole thing? From when he got in, to rubbing back against the rod thing and rocking his body to the metal pipe? He had to admit that if Dino 'had' been watching, it was a slight turn on.

He looked from the eyes to the tip of the rode, now slipping over his shoulder to stop just in front of his mouth. Did he plan on... was he going to... Did Derek want it inside him? Want Dino inside him? It wasn't a joking time, but he was actually inside Dino right now.

He swallowed a lump again and gradually, hesitantly started to open his mouth, feeling the tip of the metal against his lips before it slowly slipped in and he instantly tasted the copper and metal against his tongue.

" _That's it,_ " Dino purred seductively, sounding like he was getting off on this too and the feeling was coming through into his voice over the radio. It was actually flattering that he was getting turned on by him.

Derek hummed and reached his other hand down, both of them nudging between the metal and his crotch so he could undo his belt and zipper to push them to about mid thigh, enough room for the thick, metal rod to fit and slide between his legs again, this time feeling the metal against skin, the skin of his cock that was more than a little hot and hard.

He almost gagged when he metal in his mouth sink a little too deep and then pull back and out from his throat. He panted and looked at the wet, saliva covered tube pipe. Derek's eyes followed it until it passed his shoulder, feeling the wet metal ghost down his back and then stop at the small of his spine, running along it and then down until it slipped between his cheeks and then ran over his hole, making him tense. He'd never been a fan of being bitch in a sex scenario, this included, but he was willing to let it because Dino was making him feel so good, plus he didn't know if the Autobot even had a hole for him to stick his dick in.

He gasped when he felt the head of the rod spin on the outer ring of his hole, gradually, pushing in and spreading him.

" _You're beautiful, your body, your personality. I'm surprised I lasted this long without doing this,_ " he purred, the rod slowly moving deeper and deeper, the pipe between his legs rubbing harder and harder. Derek's hands shot up and gripped the shoulders of the leather seat, his face nuzzled into the headrest to muffle any noise. He knew Dino said that no one could hear, but that didn't really help.

He let out a silent moan when he felt the rod pull on his ring, gradually pulling out so only the head was left and then pressed back in, making his body push against the pipe that was rubbing his cock. Both of those feelings combined were killing him. They were too good. He'd never had this sensation... obviously, he was playing around with a Transforming car that had a thing for him...

"Dino," he muffled into the headrest, tempted to bite down on it to lessen the noise, but he didn't know if it would hurt him. The seats were a part of him right? 

Derek pushed back against the rod, feeling it roughly slide in and he had to bite down on the knuckle of his thumb so he wouldn't moan as loud as he thought he would. He hit his spot, only bumped against it, but it sent a shock up his body, making him strain and tense a little.

He 'did' moan, and pretty loudly when he felt the pipe inside him twist fast and spin against the muscles inside him. It felt bizarre, but so good. It actually felt like the thing grew a little too, like when an Autobot transformed. Did he add metal and make it thicker, it was another knew turn on for him. He was adding that to his new mental list of 'turn ons'.

Dino did it against as he shoved it deeper, hitting his spot dead on and Derek accidently let his voice out, his moan muffling into the headrest and he tried not to bite down on it.

"Haa _god_ ," he panted when he felt his crotch being pushed against the pipe, rubbing his almost painfully hard dick, the one inside him pressing deep and forcing his hips forward into it. He liked that movement, his prostate and cock both getting good treatment at the same time.

Derek could feel the knot tightening in his lower stomach, spreading further down as they kept going. He was hot, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body and he was more than sure that he looked like a mess, his hair probably a little squif, his eyes glazed, his face red.

He suddenly arched, feeling his rose between his legs push up onto him just as the one inside pressed deep inside and forced him down. That was too good.

"So-sorry," he said after pulling his teeth from the leather headrest, his face soon dropping into it and he felt the stickiness between his forehead and the leather, almost grimacing at it.

" _Do it again,_ " Derek furrowed his brow and arched again when he felt them pushed together against him.

"What?" he panted, his grip tightening and he gasped.

" _Again, do it again. Bite me,_ " was he a masochist? He leaned down and gently took the leather between his teeth again, his jaw quickly clenching when he felt the rods push on him and press in. He let out a groan-ish yell and pushed back against the metals, feeling his body tense up and twitch. He was there, he was so there, just a little bit more.

The pipe inside started spinning, back and forth, spinning one way and then the other and it kept getting deeper and then pulled back and then slipping deep again. It was amazing. And with a seriously rough slide with the rod against his dick, it made him even closer, nearly booting him right over the edge. He could feel his body gradually inching.

" _Derek,_ " It sounded like Dino moaned his name and that was what had him. His body clenched and tensed, the rods holding completely still as he let his body blow and he felt himself leak over the beautiful leather and metal. He'd made a mess.

Derek was way too relaxed when he groggily pulled his teeth from the headrest, knowing he'd more than likely left marks and dropped his forehead against it, resting and trying to get some sense back. His high was amazing. He couldn't think, couldn't speak. He didn't know what he should be doing.

" _Derek?_ " he heard Dino whisper, like he was wondering if he was okay.

"Mmm," he hummed back and felt the metal between his legs slide further up his body, inching up his chest and gently pulled him from the seat to try and see his face. He tiredly looked up to the eyes still on the ceiling and smiled at him, showing a few of his teeth. He wanted to reassure him, that was what he felt like he should've done anyway. It sounded like Dino was concerned and wanted to know if he was alright. 

"Does that count as sex?" he asked, still on cloud nine, though he was hanging on the edge of it.

" _Would you count it?_ " the car rounded with a question, sounding interested in what he thought of it.

"Well... you penetrated me..." he trailed off and groggily grabbed his trousers, the tentacle pipe slipping through his legs so he could pull them up. "So, yeah, I think I'd count that as sex. _Really good sex,_ " the muttered the end.

"So, I have to ask..." he trailed again and looked up to the eyes, his mind slowly coming back. "What brought that on-,"

" _I was just checking your prostate,_ " Dino cut him off, sounding a little embarrassed. Derek had to hide the smirk that was threatening to show.

"My prostate?" he chuckled a little quickly got himself together, his colour going back to normal, he fixed his clothes and leaned over the seat again, ready to get back to checking Dino's drive, the drive that he'd been checking and was interrupted halfway through.

" _Humans check those, yeah?_ "

"Yeah, we do," Derek resisted the urge to chuckle. Checking Dino's drive would be a lot more fun from now on after this check up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope uou enjoyed this... this uh... uh... this thing, this tentacle rape-y thing.


End file.
